Capture the Fairy Diva
by kai anbu
Summary: Sasuke (29), seorang fotografer profesional. Temari (27), seorang stripper yang dijuluki Fairy Diva. Keduanya berbagi photo session berdua. Malam ini, siapa yang tertangkap, siapa yang terjerat? Rate M with lime, slight lemon. SasuKurenai, SasuTema, ShikaTema, SasuIta. All in one shoot. For challenge WeeklyPrompt#1"Fotografi" by Asha D. I do not own the picture of this pic.


Rate: M

Warning: mistypo, nudity & implicit content

;

;

Kai Anbu presents

a SasuTema fic requested by Charlene Choi, and

as an apology fic for Asha for challenge Weekly Prompt #1

;

;

;

**Capture the Fairy Diva**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the picture of this fic

;

;

;

"Busungkan dadamu, bentangkan lagi kedua tanganmu, Ms. Kurenai," Suara Sasuke yang bernada datar memerintah pelan kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu, berambut hitam legam berantakan, mengangkat sedikit kedua tangannya. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa bagian kulit dari siku bagian dalamnya disana terdapat bekas luka berbentuk titik-titik kecil. Matanya menatap kosong dengan gugup.

Sasuke menurunkan kameranya, menghela napas samar.

_Jelas sekali kalau dia tidak pernah difoto sebelumnya. _

_Padahal aku sudah membayar dengan tarif di atas rata-rata._

"Ms. Kurenai, apakah anda punya keluarga?" Sasuke mencoba strategi lain, berusaha membuat sang fotomodel lebih rileks.

Wanita itu tersenyum kikuk, mengangguk.

"Aku pernah punya,"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat kembali Canon D10-nya, melihat perubahan ekspresi Kurenai yang sedikit lebih lepas. Meskipun yang ia perlihatkan hanya sinar mata yang sendu, seolah mengingat kenangan sedih di masa lalunya.

Mengintip dari balik lensa, Sasuke menangkap momen wajah sendu itu.

_Klik. _

Kameranya mendecit pelan.

"Coba kutebak. Seorang suami?"

_Sasuke, kau menyiksa wanita ini. Apa ada pelacur yang punya suami?_

Sasuke mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tetap terfokus dengan kameranya. Ekspresi sendu itu nantinya akan cocok dengan warna hitam-putih yang suram.

"Ya," Kurenai menatap kamera dengan wajah tersenyum, antara sedih dan bahagia.

"Ceritakan, Ms.," Lanjut Sasuke. Hatinya sedikit gembira melihat ekspresi yang dinamis mulai tampak di wajah Kurenai. "dan tolong, tetaplah bergerak saat kau bercerita,"

Kurenai meraba lehernya dengan gerakan pelahan, seperti mengingat sentuhan seseorang yang ia rindukan.

"Dia pria yang misterius dan tampan," matanya berbinar sejenak. "sepertinya bekerja untuk mafia. Kadang dia membawa pulang uang yang banyak untukku, kadang tak sepeserpun,.."

_Klik. Klik. Klik._

"..tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Kami menikah di sebuah gereja kecil, dan sempat berbulan madu ke Vegas selama tiga hari, meskipun hanya menginap di losmen murah..."

Sasuke terus menangkap berbagai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kurenai saat bercerita tentang suaminya.

"Lalu berada dimana dia sekarang?"

Wajah Kurenai berubah sedih.

_Klik. _

"Dia sudah meninggal," Jawab Kurenai. "...ditembak,"

Kurenai mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya, matanya menerawang jauh.

_Klik. _

Sasuke menurunkan kameranya.

_Baiklah Sasuke, sudah cukup._

Hati nuraninya dengan tegas menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Ms Kurenai. Saya membuat Anda mengingat kenangan sedih," layaknya seorang pria sejati, Sasuke meminta maaf kepada wanita setengah baya itu. Hanya sekedar sopan santun semu yang biasa ia berikan sebagai seorang fotografer profesional yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau bisa mengenakan kembali bajumu,"

Kurenai menunjukkan wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Apakah,... kau tidak ingin tidur denganku?"

Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya dengan sinar mata dingin.

"Aku sudah bilang di awal, kalau aku membayar hanya untuk mendapatkan foto saja,"

"Oh,.." Kurenai seperti linglung. "maaf, aku lupa. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena kau sudah membayarku mahal,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Anda layak mendapatkannya, Ms. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu,"

Kurenai melangkah pelan ke pinggir ruangan. Dipakaianya kembali semua pakaiannya dengan gerakan pelan. _Outfit_-nya adalah gaun malam dari beludru berwarna hitam, yang berpotongan dada rendah dengan potongan snagat pendek, khas pelacur jalanan murahan. Ia membungkuk mengambil sepatu hak tingginya.

Sasuke mencuri beberapa gambar lagi.

_Kau mengundurkan diri seperti sesuatu yang telah selesai dipakai. _

"Hubungi aku kalau butuh foto lagi, Sasuke," ia melempar senyum yang sayu, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

_Sasuke? _

Sasuke tersenyum, ada rasa angkuh yang muncul di hatinya. Di awal bertemu, Kurenai memanggilnya "Tuan", lalu bersamanya selama tiga jam dalam _nude photo session_ telah membuatnya memanggil Sasuke dalam cara yang lebih akrab. Untuk pria sekelas Sasuke Uchiha, wanita penghibur semacam Kurenai bukanlah tipenya.

Kurenai, yang ia temukan di pukul dua dini hari tadi. Kurenai mematung di pinggir trotoar karena belum mendapatkan satupun pelanggan, sementara teman-temannya sesama pelacur telah pergi dengan penyewanya masing-masing. Tampak suram dan putus asa, Sasuke mendekatinya untuk menawari satu sesi foto _nude_ bersamanya. Kurenai langsung setuju, dan Sasuke langsung membayar di muka.

Sasuke memang memilih Kurenai karena wajahnya yang tampak sedih dan suram. Ia ingin mengabadikan kegalauan itu dalam wujudnya yang tanpa pakaian.

Dan ia berhasil.

Sasuke menatap foto-foto hasil jepretannya di laptop. Mengolah warnanya menjadi hitam putih. Hasilnya sangat dramatis, menyedihkan, dan_ psychedelic. _

Ia menoleh ketika pintu studionya berkeriut membuka. Kakaknya, Itachi mengintip ke dalam. Rambut dan poni hitamnya masih terurai panjang, beratakan tak rapi.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah,"

Itachi masih mengenakan celana piyama tidurnya, bertelanjang dada. Ia baru saja bangun. Sasuke melirik jam, pukul lima pagi dan dirinya sama sekali belum tidur. Konsentrasi akan pekerjaannnya sebagai fotografer profesional membuat irama tidurnya tak teratur. Terutama akhir-akhir ini, ketika ia mulai tertarik mengabadikan gambar kehidupan malam.

Itachi melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Suram sekali," komentar Itachi.

"Memang ini yang kucari,"

"Untuk lomba itu?"

"Ya."

"Ini sangat _non-mainstream,_ Sasuke," puji Itachi. "lihat, sepertinya dia pernah menjadi pecandu," Itachi menunjuk luka-luka di siku tangan Kurenai, di satu foto dimana Kurenai berdiri membentangkan tangannya dalam tubuhnya yang polos.

"Pernah mencoba bunuh diri," Sasuke menunjukkan bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kiri Kurenai, di foto _close-up_ berikutnya yang menunjukkan Kurenai sedang mengusap pergelangan tangannya. Bekas luka melintang di arteri pergelangan tangan itu memang sedikit tertutupi telapak tangan kanan, tetapi Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya.

Itachi mengangkat alis, mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Wanita malam yang murah, suram, dan mendekati masa pensiun. Sudah kudapatkan. Tinggal yang mahal, muda, glamour dan bercahaya. Aku sudah punya sasaran siapa yang ingin kufoto," Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa tergelak, mengusap lehernya.

"_The Fairy Diva_?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Uang tabunganmu bisa habis Sasuke. Dia yang paling mahal di pasaran. Mungkin kau harus menyogok lebih untuk mendapatkan foto telanjangnya,"

"Karena itu aku minta bantuanmu, kak. Kau 'kan pemilik Vermillion, _Departement Store_ dan mall termewah di Bronx. Biarkan aku membujuknya dengan mentraktirnya belanja,"

Itachi melangkah menuju pintu keluar sambil menguap malas, kata-kata Sasuke mengingatkan pada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilaksanaknnya hari ini sebagai direktur perusahaan termuda di Bronx.

"Sesukamu, Sasuke. Asal jangan di bagian perhiasan,"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kalau di bagian itu, kau harus bayar,"

-o0o-

_Show the Fairy Diva_ dijadwalkan sekali seminggu di akhir pekan di Suna Saloon, salah satu rumah bordil mewah di satu lokalisasi di Bronx. Show itu cukup terkenal di berbagai kalangan karena bukan pertunjukan tari telanjang yang biasa. Show itu menampilkan seorang penyanyi berambut pirang dengan gitar akustiknya yang bernyanyi solo dengan petikan gitar yang sangat ahli. _Stripper_ pirang itu memiliki suara merdu yang mendayu-dayu, yang membuat setiap laki-laki melayang ke dunia mimpi saat mendengar suaranya. Tetapi bukan lagu dengan desahan erotis yang ia dendangkan, justru lagu pop roch, kadangkala country, yang mengandung syair implisit tentang cinta, seks, kerinduan dan pemberontakan.

Saat ia menyanyi, para penonton boleh menyentuh tubuhnya. Satu sentuhan bernilai sekian puluh dolar. Tetapi biasanya sang Diva akan berkelit dengan anggun dan menggoda, mengundang sentuhan lebih banyak lagi.

Di akhir pertunjukan, bagi pria yang ingin tidur dengannya harus segera berlari menuju panggung. Di balik tirai panggung yang menutup tersedia sebuah bilik mewah untuk menghabiskan malam bersama sang Diva, yang tentu saja harus dibayar di muka kepada sang Mucikari.

Nama Diva peri itu adalah Temari Sabaku.

Sasuke pernah mengejarnya hingga ke balik panggung, menghabiskaan satu malam yang ia sendiri tak tahu apakah itu nyata atau tidak. Sang Mucikari menaruh wewangian yang memabukkan di kamar di balik panggung itu, yang membuat ia merasa tidur bukan dengan seorang pelacur, tetapi dengan seorang peri yang datang dari dunia lain.

Satu malam itu menghabiskan jatah uang yang sedianya akan ia belikan lensa _tele_, benar-benar tarif yang cukup tinggi untuk seorang gadis pirang sepertinya. Sasuke ingin menghubunginya kembali untuk difoto, tentu saja secara personal, tidak lewat Yashamaru, mucikarinya. Tarifnya bisa menjadi lebih mahal, maka itu ia akan mendekatinya secara personal agar Temari bersedia difoto.

Yah, mungkin dengan sogokan berbelanja di mall milik kakaknya, Temari akan bersedia dengan tarif yang wajar.

-o0o-

Sasuke sudah menunggu di tempat yang tepat. Di belakang Suna Saloon, pada pukul dua malam. Ia melihat Temari keluar dari pintu belakang membawa tas gitar yang disampirkan di bahu. Ia mengikuti Show Temari malam ini, dan tak seorangun lelaki yang menghampirinya di balik tirai panggung. Berarti, dia akan pulang lebih awal.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Temari. Menggunakan sepatu _boot_ kulit berhak rendah, jaket sederhana warna merah bata, syal wool berwarna senada dan rambut yang dikuncir empat, menyembul dari balik topi rajutan yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Temari selalu menggerai rambutnya saat show, dengan gestur wanita penghibur kelas atas, maka penampilannya dengan ikatan rambut yang tak umum itu membuat ia tampak seperti gadis remaja.

_Penampilannya di luar panggung seperti gadis desa lugu yang baru saja merantau ke kota._

Sasuke mendekatkan mobilnya. Menyapa.

"Ms. Sabaku,"

Temari hanya meliriknya sekilas. Lalu mengarahkan kembali matanya ke arah jalan, menunggu taksi. Acuh.

"Aku hanya melayani di balik tirai panggung, Mister..." Temari menjawab sembari mengingat-ingat nama lelaki itu.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Temari mengangkat alisnya, teringat.

_Si Patung Yunani berkemeja biru._

Lelaki yang naik ke panggung di shownya minggu lalu, lelaki berkemeja _slim-fit _biru muda. Temari mengingatnya sebagai "patung Yunani" karena ekpresi wajahnya yang sedingin es dan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah seperti David karya Michelangelo. Pria paling tampan yang pernah tidur dengan _Fairy Diva_, sekaligus termuda sepanjang ia menjadi seorang _stripper_. Mungkin sekitar akhir duapuluhan.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil. _Fairy Diva_ bukan wanita penghibur yang bisa disewa hanya dengan suitan dari dalam mobil. Ia harus dikejar, ditangkap dan dibujuk dahulu.

Temari bisa melihat kalau kali ini juga, Sasuke mengenakan kemeja _slim-fit_ warna biru muda, dengan model yang sedikit berbeda dari minggu lalu.

"Aku seorang fotografer profesional," Sasuke tak berbasa-basi, ia langsung mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

Temari menerimanya.

"Aku ingin mengambil gambarmu," Sasuke mencoba melemparkan tatapan yang menjerat, dengan senyum tipis andalannya.

_Biasanya wanita meleleh dengan tatapan dingin ini, apakah _Fairy Div_a juga?_

Temari tampak berpikir sebentar.

"_Nude_?"

"Ya,"

"Hanya foto," Temari menatap lurus dengan tegas. "tidak lebih. Tarifnya tetap sama dengan kau naik ke panggung,"

"Tidak," Sasuke menawar. "Setengahnya. Plus bonus berbelanja di mall paling mewah di kota ini. Gratis."

Temari memang pernah mendengar mall mewah Vermillion dimiliki sebuah keluarga bermarga Uchiha.

"_Well..._", Temari menggumam sejenak. "_Okay!_"

_Semudah ini_? Sasuke merasakan kemenangan yang terlalu mudah. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Temari langsung masuk ke dalam. Melaju menuju studio pribadi Sasuke di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

-o0o-

Sasuke menggeser sebuah sofa panjang dari ruang tengah. Lalu menyiapkan peralatan fotografinya, mengatur pencahayaan, latar, dan sebagainya. Ia adalah seorang perfeksionis yang sulit mempercayai orang lain, sehingga semuanya ia lakukan sendiri.

Temari mengamati semua yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau sendirian hidup disini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng. "kakakku juga tinggal disini, Justru, ini rumahnya,"

"Itachi Uchiha, _the most wanted bachelor in the city,_" Temari mengamati beberapa foto di meja kerja Sasuke. Foto keluarga Uchiha, dan juga sebuah foto dua lelaki tampan dalam seragam putih judo.

_Tetapi, adik _the most wanted bachelor _itu juga tampan. _

Temari melirik Sasuke yang sedang terfokus mempersiapkan kameranya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau siap?"

"Oke. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Temari meletakkan gitarnya, melepas jaket dan syalnya.

_Klik._

"Lepaskan bajumu perlahan lahan, satu demi satu,"

Temari tersenyum mendengarnya, menatap kamera.

_Klik. _

"Aku yang asli tidak seanggun di panggung, tahu?" Temari melepas kaos longgar yang dipakainya seperti seorang olahragawan yang melepas bajunya. Tinggalah bra, celana jeans ketat dan sepatu _boot_ selutut berhak datar. Temari melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju sofa, sambil melepaskan penutup dadanya.

_Klik. Klik. Klik. _

Ia duduk di sofa, lalu mepeaskan pakaian yang tersisa satu persatu dalam gaya cuek. Sasuke begerak cepat, mengambil dari beberapa _angle_.

_Kau kelihatan indah dari sudut manapun. Pantas Yashamaru menghargaimu mahal. _

Tinggalah sang peri, duduk menyilangkan kakinya, kedua tangannya membentang di sandaran sofa, menatap menantang. Tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang.

Sasuke terpana sejenak. Ia turunkan kameranya.

Menatap pemandangan itu dengan mata telanjang.

_Mata manusia adalah lensa terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan. _

_Itu benar. _

Sasuke merasa kakinya mulai terasa membeku.

Tapi pikirannya yang jernih membuat tangannya mengangkat kamera lagi.

_Babak kedua, Temari. _

_Aku ingin tahu ceritamu._

"Apakah kau pernah punya impian, Temari?" Sasuke mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Berencana mengundang berbagai warna ekspresi dari wajahnya.

"Oke, sebelum kujawab, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bergerak natural saja, terserah,"

Temari menyunggingkan senyum seolah berkata "_yang benar saja_". Namun ia berdiri, melepas ikatan rambutnya yang pirang, dalam cara yang pernah ia tonton di _America's Next Top Model_. Kakinya berdiri tegak, tangannya kanannya berkacak pinggang, dan dengan tangan kiri ia melepaskan ikatannya rambutnya dengan sibakan rambut yang melayang, yang berhasil ditangkap Sasuke.

_Sialan kau Temari. Itu _note _yang mencolok._

"Aku pernah ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal," Jawabnya. Lalu bergerak kembali ke sofa. Duduk dengan pose kedua tangan menyandar di dagu.

"Kau sendiri, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menurunkan kameranya. Ia selalu perhatian saat seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nama depan, bukan dengan panggilan Mr. Uchiha.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan membuat foto sebanyak mungkin tanpa ada yang mengenalku sebagai..." Sasuke kembali menekan tombol _shutter_. "...Sasuke tanpa nama Uchiha di belakangnya."

"Oh, sepertinya hidup di keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat cukup berat," Temari berkata penuh simpati. Ia lalu membalikkan badan, memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang bersih. Ia melempar pandangan simpati dari balik lehernya, satu pose sensual feminim yang terkenal di kalangan fotografi.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Rasanya ruangan ini menjadi panas, ataukah hanya perasaannnya saja?

"Masih lebih berat kakakku, sebagai anak pertama ia harus terjun ke bisnis," sasuke kembali mengangkat kameranya, mengabadikan gambar itu.

"Dan kau?"

Temari berbaring di sofa.

"Aku?" Sasuke menurunkan kamera.

Pertanyaan itu membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu dimana mendiang ayahnya, mengusirnya dari rumah karena ia bersikeras memilih seni sebagai pilihan studinya, menolak keras manajemen atau akunting. Setelah itu, Itachi yang menanggung semua penderitaan.

Ketika Ayah mereka meninggal, baru Itachi membukakan pintu baginya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sasuke sudah menjadi fotografer lepas dengan bayaran tinggi saat itu. Ia bisa hidup sediri menyewa apartemen di luar rumah keluarga Uchiha. Namun bersimpati pada kakakknya yang kesepian, Sasuke ikut pindah ke rumah itu dan menjadikan ruang kosong di sebelah kamarnya menjadi studio pribadi.

"Aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan," Jawab Sasuke

_Aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan dan kubiarkan Itachi menanggung semua beban, sendirian. _

"Memotret,"

Temari tergelak.

"Kau bukan adik yang baik," Ia langsung memvonis.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyusahkan dia,"

Temari melempar pandangan sinis.

"Kau tak peduli padanya,"

Sasuke berhenti. Alisnya bertaut, sedikit marah.

_Kau kubayar untuk kufoto, jangan menghakimi aku._

"Kau tak tahu,"

"Aku tahu," Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tahu dari caramu mendekatiku. Kau pria yang tanpa basa-basi. Kau hanya berpikir bagaimana semua keinginanmu terpenuhi, kau hanya peduli pada bagaimana semua rencanamu bisa terlaksana. Kau acuh pada perasaan orang lain. Mungkin, kakakmu juga tak kau pedulikan, meskipun kau tinggal bersamanya,"

_Cukup. Kau menelanjangi aku, _Diva.

Sasuke meletakkan kamera, melangkah mendekat. Memegang dagu sang Diva yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kau sendiri, apakah kau punya orang yang kaucintai?"

_Kau hanya seorang pelacur, bukan?_

Sasuke hanya ingin membalas dengan pertanyaan tajam.

Temari, sekali lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku punya kekasih,"

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau tidur dengan banyak pria?"

"Dia tahu,"

"Pria macam apa dia?"

"Gigolo kelas atas. _Lady-killer, male-escort seducer,_"

Sasuke berdecih dalam hati.

_It takes two for tango. _

"Aku penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa saling mencintai," Ia berkacak pinggang.

Temari tersenyum. Ada kilatan rahasia di mata hijaunya yang jernih.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Ssake merasakan sesuatu yang terbersit di kepalanya, hanya sekilas namun intens. Seperti telepati.

Ia mendekat, kedua tangannya mengurung Temari.

"Beritahu aku,"

"Kau bilang hanya foto, Tuan Uchiha."

"Kau milikku malam ini,"

"Kau harus membayar seratus persen,"

"Sesukamu, Diva."

Temari tersenyum.

"Ini tidak seperti di belakang panggung,"

"Tunjukkan,"

_Ini caraku mencium Shikamaru, Sasuke._

Ciuman yang seperti padang pasir, kering dan panas. Langsung dan tanpa basa-basi. Seperti serangan tiba-tiba.

_Aku menangkapmu, Diva. Akulah yang menangkapmu. Aku tak akan tunduk._

Sasuke membalas dengan gigitan pelan di leher _Diva_. Mengukuhkan dominasinya, harga diriya sebagai seorang pria.

Sang Diva merintih dalam desahan napas yang semakin mengundang.

Sasuke tak melepaskannya.

Kemeja biru itu telah terlepas, dan juga seluruh identitasnya sebagai seorang fotografer. Kepala dingin dan pembawaan tenang, juga pikirannya yang objektif, telah menghilang entah kemana. Ia tak mudah tergoda, ia bukan lelaki biasa; tetapi sang Diva telah menantangnya; ia harus meladeni dengan menunjukkan kalau ia laki-laki sejati.

Temari sudah tahu sejak awal, kalau ini tidak akan hanya sekedar sesi pengambilan gambar. Tetapi ini juga bukan di bilik belakang panggung tempat ia menjadi seorang wanita penghibur yang dibayar. Sang Peri telah tertangkap jebakan David Michaleangelo yang marah. Ini adalah permainan yang harus diteruskan.

_Siapa sebenarnya yang tertangkap disini, siapa sebenarnya yang terjerat disini?_

-o0o-

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Kamarnya hanya terletak di sebelah studio. Ia tak pernah membiarkan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin.

_Sampai hari ini._

Temari membelakanginya di tempat tidur.

"Maaf," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Temari menghela nafas. Menoleh kepadanya, wajahnya tersenyum pedih.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Sasuke,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya seorang pelacur, aku tak berhak menilaimu,"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, kenapa kau tetap melacur?"

Sasuke mengenakan celananya, melangkah menuju studio, mengambil kameranya.

_Babak ketiga. _

"Kenapa, Temari?"

Temari menatap getir.

"Tanyakan itu pada Shika,"

_Aku menang, Diva. Kau akhirnya jujur. _

_Klik. _

"Shika, apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Ya,"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Sangat,"

Sasuke menghela napas.

_Kuasai dirimu, Sasuke._

Ia mencengkram kembali idealismenya sebagai fotografer.

_Hubungan kita tak boleh terlalu jauh, Temari._

_Aku fotografer, kau model. _

_Permainan ini sudah berakhir. _

"Katakan kau sangat mencintainya," Sasuke berkata pelan. Ada kepedihan membersit dalam hatinya. Menorehkan luka.

"Aku sangat mencintainya"

_Kau sangat cantik, Temari. _

_Klik. _

-o0o-

**- Seminggu kemudian -**

Itachi menatap menerawang jauh, rambut panjangnya melambai tertiup angin.

Di depannya, Sasuke berlutut di depan makam Fugaku Uchiha, mendiang Ayahnya. Bahkan dalam upacara pemakamannya dulu, Sasuke tak pulang. Fugaku tak pernah memaafkannya, dan Sasuke sama kerasnya dengan Fugaku. Untunglah Itachi berbeda.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu keduanya melangkah kembali menuju mobil.

"Kudengar fotomu memenangkan kontes itu. Selamat,"

"Oh," Sasuke hanya bergumam.

_Foto yang itu. _

"Aku terkejut waktu melihatnya," Itachi memasuki mobil.

"Kukira kau mengirimkan foto _Fairy Diva_. Ternyata justru yang kau kirim adalah foto hitam-putih,"

_Foto Ms. Kurenai. _

"Karena ia lebih dramatis," Jawab Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil. Pikirannya melayang. "kau sudah bilang kalau itu sangat_ non-mainstream,_ bukan?"

_Akan kucari dia lagi, dan akan kuberikan semua uang hadiah itu untuknya. _

"Padahal kau sudah membayar mahal untuk _Fairy Diva_," Itachi menyalakan mobil. "Kau memang sulit diduga, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kak, barang apa yang dia belanjakan?" tanya Sasuke, teringat janjinya pada _Fairy Diva._ "kalau dia membeli barang mewah, kau bisa menagihkan ke rekeningku,"

"Oh, itu?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia tidak memberi barang mahal di Vermillion. Justru hanya barang kelas menengah yang tidak istimewa,"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Pagi itu seminggu yang lalu, Temari setuju dibayar hanya setengah harga. Tetapi ia menagih janji Sasuke untuk membeli barang di mall Vermillion dengan gratis. Sasuke memberikan _voucher premium_ sekali pakai pada Temari, yang bisa digunakan untuk berbelanja satu barang secara gratis di mall Vermillion. Saat itu sempat terpikir di benak Sasuke, Temari akan membeli gaun atau perhiasan yang sangat mahal.

_Ia hanya mengambil barang kelas menengah yang tidak istimewa?_

"Barang apa itu?"

-o0o-

**- seminggu sebelumnya -**

Temari menyusuri koridor apartemennnya, dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia pulang terlambat setelah sesi foto itu.

Tercium bau _spaghetti_ dari dalam.

Shikamaru ada di dalam, karena ia hanya berbagi kunci dengan kekasihnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu.

"Shikamaru?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Temari mengeluarkan kuncinya dan membuka pintu.

Shikamaru tengah tertidur di sofa.

Temari berjalan mendekat.

Wangi pasta tercium dari dapur. Shikamaru telah membuatkannya sarapan, _spaghetti_ instan dengan saus _bologna_ dan bola daging. Ia memang pernah belajar memasak masakan Italia.

Temari mendekatkan mukanya ke wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tidur.

Ia teringat kata-kata Sasuke dini hari tadi.

_Katakan kau mencintainya._

_Aku mencintaimu, Shikamaru. _

Ia mencium bibir Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terbangun.

"Tema, kau pulang siang sekali," keluhnya.

"Maaf, aku sibuk sekali semalam," Temari tersenyum lembut.

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan. Kau sudah makan, _babe_?"

"Belum. Kebetulan aku lapar sekali," Temari meletakkan barang bawaannya, lalu melangkah menuju uang makan. Ia langsung melahap _spaghetti_ buatan Shikamaru.

"Tema, tumben kau berbelanja di Vermillion?" Shikamaru melihat tas kertas berkualitas bagus dengan lambang kipas, yang merupakan lambang khas mall itu.

"Aku dapat _voucher_ belanja gratis dari seorang pelanggan. Jadi aku sempatkan mampir sebelum pulang." Temari menjawab spontan, sedikit berbohong.

"Apa yang kaubeli?"

"Buka saja, Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru membuka tas kertas itu.

Temari mengunyah sarapannya sambil mengintip apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru di ruang depan. Ia tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru terhadap barang yang dibelinya.

Shikamaru muncul di pintu dapur mengenakan kemeja _slim-fit_ biru muda. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut.

"Aku lebih cocok dengan hitam atau warna gelap, Tema,"

Temari tertawa.

"Ayolah, Shikamaru. Sesekali pakai warna terang. Kau kan tetap ganteng dengan pakaian apapun,"

Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli gaun untukmu sendiri?"

"Aku ingin membelinya untukmu," Temari mengusap bibirnya yang masih berbekas saus bologna.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Ini pas sekali,"

Ia berdiri dan mencium kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Shikamaru.

_Kalau kau sudah punya kekasih, mengapa kau tetap melacur?_

"Shika," Temari menatap kekasihnya.

"pernahkah kau berpikir untuk berhenti?"

-o0o-

**- sepuluh hari kemudian -**

Sasuke melamun dalam mobilnya. Ia berada di pinggiran jalan lokalisasi yang sama dengan dua minggu yang lalu, dimana ia menemukan Ms. Kurenai sendirian.

Ia sedang menunggu Ms. Kurenai muncul di pinggir trotoar.

Suna Saloon tak jauh dari situ, dan hari ini akhir pekan.

Tapi Sasuke tak akan pergi ke sana.

Ia memandangi sebuah bon yang diberikan kakaknya tempo hari. Bon pembelian barang yang dibayar menggunakan _voucher _gratis yang ia berikan kepada Temari.

Kemeja _slim-fit_ biru muda.

Sasuke telah mencetak foto-foto Temari. Lalu menghapus semua file digital. Foto-foto sang Diva hanya tinggal gambar yang tersimpan aman di brankas kamarnya. Harta berharganya yang hanya ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap bon itu lagi.

Kemeja _slim-fit_ biru muda, dengan merk dan model yang sama persis yang dipakainya malam itu.

Malam saat ia menangkap sang Peri dengan kameranya.

_Untuk siapa kau berikan barang itu?_

_Pastilah untuk lelaki bernama Shika itu. _

Sasuke tersenyum getir.

_Sialan kau Diva. _

_Kau sedang mengejekku, atau sedang membuatku berharap?_

Sasuke sedang tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri, ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok suram Kurenai yang muncul dari balik gang.

Ia keluar dari mobil, berjalan menghampirinya dengan rasa hormat. Kata-kata Temari malam itu masih membekas dalam benaknya, maka ia akan mulai berlajar untuk berubah lebih memperdulikan orang lain. Diawali dengan mengunjungi makam Fugaku, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Itachi, dan memanusiakan Ms. Kurenai.

_Siapa yang tertangkap, siapa yang terjerat sebenarnya malam itu?_

_Biarlah waktu yang menjawab..._

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Glossary.**_

_**Note:**_satu pose khas, atau gerakan yang menjadi ciri khas seorang model yang membuatnya berbeda dari model yang lain.

_**Lady-killer / male-escort seducer**__:_ pria yang pandai memikat wanita. _Male-escort_ adalah sebutan lain untuk gigolo.

_**It takes two for tango**_**:** Ungkapan tentang hubungan cinta yang rumit; biasanya hubungan yang terjadi antara dua pasangan (dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan). Tango memang jenis tarian yang membutuhkan dua pasangan yang menari, kemudian saling bertukar pasangan. Dalam konteks cerita ini, kedua pasangan itu adalah Shika dan Tema, dan pasangan yang lain adalah para pelanggan mereka, termasuk Sasuke.

* * *

**Note from Author:**

Sedikit ketagihan menulis tentang kehidupan malam. Ah, tapi "fotografi" memang prompt yang bagus. Fic ini kukerjakan diantara laporan statistik, dan ternyata bisa selesai kedua-duanya. Syukurlah.

Fic ini kudedikasikan khusus untuk Chalene Choi yang me-_request_ SasuTema, juga sebagai jawaban **Challenge WeeklyPrompt#1 (Fotografi)** sekaligus perwujudan permintaan maafku untuk Asha. Semoga ini cukup implisit dan sesuai persyaratan.

Ini memang fic romance tentang prostitusi. Meskipun bukan sekuel, tapi memang berhubungan dengan fic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul **"What a Beautiful Day" **yang ShikaTema. Ini hanya fiksi tentang kehidupan malam. **Jangan memasuki wilayah itu di alam nyata.**

Semoga terhibur, readers. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review.

oh ya, menurut kalian, apa makna kemeja slim-fit biru muda itu? Bagi yang bisa menebak, aku akan memberikan reward review fic, nanti kuhubungi via PM.

Regards,

Kai Anbu


End file.
